Old Photographs
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Gin sifts through some of his old stuff and realizes some things are just unforgettable. One shot, GinxRangiku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I barely own myself. XP

Gin shifted through his box of remains. Aizen hadn't told him how they'd arrived, and Gin hadn't asked. Beneath his crooked smile, Gin was relieved. He missed his old belongings, and reaching into the box and pulling out some of his old things from the Soul Society made him sigh. He reminisced about his old life; it seemed so long ago, several lifetimes, but in fact it was just a short while ago he was home teasing his vice-captain Izuru.

He missed the people from his previous residence. They were so amusing, and much less uptight than most of the arrancar here. Gin only seemed to get along with one person, an Arrancar named Luppi. They young boy was fun enough; the two would talk about previous stunts they'd pulled, or even gossiped about other Arrancars' goings on.

Of course, his one sole friend- if one could go so far as to call him that- didn't measure up to the fun he'd had before.

He'd joined Aizen, yes, but that didn't mean he was necessarily happy with his opportunity costs. He missed the ramblings of the old man Yamamoto, and he missed some of the old captains, like Byakuya –so easy to get on that man's nerves- and Kenpachi- what a firecracker! It was strange that he should end up partners with one of the captains that he truly _didn't_ like- Kaname Tousen. Tousen was just so..._uptight_ about everything. Gin sighed dismally, he just wasn't any _fun_.

Aizen was an interesting conversation partner, but he was so busy keeping his Arrancar in line, or sitting in his throne all day to really be of any amusement to the ex-captain. Gin pulled several things from the box. First, a scarf.

It was a scarf from way back when he'd first met Rangiku. Gin smiled wider and whistled. What a woman! If there was ever a person to get a party started it was Matsumoto Rangiku. His oldest friend, and the one who least understood his actions. He wonder what she thought of him now. He wondered what she was doing. Perhaps drinking with the young captain Toshirou? Or maybe training the new recruits for the tenth squad? Maybe she was just relaxing on the couch, procrastinating with her work and eating cookies that most likely belonged to someone else, maybe thinking of him.

Gin chuckled. How his mind could wander! He put down the scarf and resumed his filtering of his things. Next was his old uniform. Gin simpered, Aizen did love a practical joke, as long as it was a bit on the sadistic side. What was this whole thing but a sick joke anyway? Gin mused.

The third thing he pulled out was an aged brown envelope, tied with a string, containing its thick contents and securing them from spilling out. Gin lightly undid the string and peaked into the envelope.

His smile widened, but went curiously downward. Gin had the talent for smiling even when upset. He slid the contents into his nimble fingers and sifted through them lightly.

Pictures they were. Old photographs. There weren't many of him, but there were many of his old companions, and even more of his beloved friend, Rangiku. Most were silly, candid photos of her drunk, or perhaps falling 'accidentally' and smashing her abnormally large breasts into her young captain's face. The smile Gin wore now was a contemplative one, one that wasn't often seen in the midst of crucial planning and even more crucial forming of Aizen's army.

"Oi, Giiiiin, whatcha doing?" a small male with short cut purple hair entered the room.

"Ah, Luppi." Gin responded softly. "What'm I doin'? What're you doin'? D'ya just get back fr'm the real world?" he said, avoiding the young boy's question.

"Yeah. A stupid little captain boy tried to finish me off, but I'll get him next time." A cruel smile slid across his 'innocent' face. "Hee. I'll poke him with so many holes that he'll look like swiss cheese when I'm through."

"Oh? That sounds pai'ful." Gin smiled.

"Whatcha got there?" the Arrancar asked curiously, nodding to the photos Gin held.

"Nuthin' much. Jus' some ol' memories. Fake ones anyway."

"Lemme see." Gin didn't bother trying to take back the photos Luppi had taken from him. Luppi flipped through them, ignoring the tender handling of its previous holder and with no respect for the photos themselves. "I know this chick. I kicked her ass. What a bitch." He tossed the photos nonchalantly into Gin's box and headed back to the way he came. Stopping at the door, he leaned forward, hands awkwardly placed in the fabric that made its way to his pants. "I'm gonna go and see what that other bitch can do. Wanna come? Apparently she's got some super power, but I won't believe it until I see it. There's no way that bitch can do anything special."

"Nah..." Gin responded vaguely and softly. He looked back to his old photos as Luppi shrugged his shoulders and left the man back to his solitude. _Hmm...So he saw her. _Of course she'd be with that ryoka boy. Toshirou had the tendency to involve himself, however detachedly, and since she was his vice-captain...

It made sense. Then why did it surprise him?

What it that she'd moved on? That she was still fighting? On her own? That she was the same whether he was there or gone? Gin smiled drearily to himself, hiding his face in the shadows of the dark room. Gin didn't know why, but for some reason, even though he'd known it would be so all along, he was affected by Rangiku's apparent apathy. He'd separated himself from he long ago, he couldn't expect her to mourn for his loss twice.

Still, he thought quietly to himself. It hurt him, every time he'd left her. Gin sighed for the hundredth time since he'd arrived in Hueco Mundo.

It was...never meant to be, he supposed.


End file.
